Harry Potter and the Day After
by 16bingham
Summary: Just a day after fiction, what could happen between Harry and Ginny the day after the battle, its a short fiction that can be read in a few minutes that tries to give hope for the future while taking in the realities of the past


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter 1 - After the Battle

Harry, Ron. and Hermoine departed from the Headmasters office. They were tired, broken, and yet hopeful as the war was over, Voldemort was dead, the Death Eaters were being captured, and they were alive. Unfortunately that cannot be said for everyone. They had sustained losses, they were all affected, physically, emotionally, and mentally. Harry contemplated this as he morosely headed towards Gryffindor tower. He was tired, and scarred physically and emotionally. His only thought at that moment was sleep, he was bone tired. As he approached the fat lady Harry turned towards the other two in the golden trio and announced what they were all thinking

"We're done," He announced, his voice was broken, sad, and yet more hopeful, and lighter than it had been in a long time. He could tell by the looks on the faces of Ron and Hermione that they were just as relieved as he was.

"Tomorrow is going to be a long day Harry, there is information that needs to be shared, people that we need to reconnect with, and funerals to plan, but you are right we are done, finally done" Hermione the always practical one pointed out.

"Bloody Hell, Hermione all I want is sleep, and a four course meal," came from Ron.

"For once I think I agree with you Ron, however watch your language" Hermione retorted.

" _They will never change_ ," thought Harry _" If they are still together years from now they will always fight over… well everything, I think they consider it flirting, maybe it is a manifestation of the sexual tension between them."_ With that amusing thought Harry collapsed into his old Gryffindor bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Harry awoke it was light out however he didn't know how much time has, passed and honestly he didn't care. However he was ravenous, living on little for a year isn't healthy he could count each one of his ribs, and knew that he would spend a long time recovering from his ordeal. With the stomach aches compelling him Harry got up still dressed in his tattered pants and shirt, and headed to the great hall. The damage of the battle was apparent. There were scorch marks, broken statues, and collapsed walls on every side. However even as he contemplated the damage of the battle that took so much from the castle was slowly repairing itself cracks were vanishing, statues were reforming, and the walls were rebuilding themselves. Harry looked around in wonder as the scars healed, they wouldn't disappear not for a long time, but they were healing.

"It's a miracle isn't it," A voice said behind him. A haunting voice one he had been dreaming of since he departed, one he was afraid would never forgive him for abandoning her. It was apparent to him now that even though he wouldn't have changed his actions he regretted them, because he knew he hurt her. He knew now that he had fallen in love with her, it hadn't hit him until she walked into the Room of Requirement ready to fight alongside her friends and family, ready to fight for what was right.

"Ginny," He said softly as he turned around and there she was. Her clothes dirty, and tattered like his, her face smudged, and red marks along her eyes, and yet she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. With her long red hair, and absolutely beautiful figure, yet her eyes are what pierced him, what affected them so deeply. In her eyes he saw hurt, sadness, anger, however behind that there was something there that warmed him, something that told him that he had a chance to fix what he did, he saw happiness, and hope.

For a moment they just stared at eachother then as if a dam broke she suddenly moved towards him and…..

Slapped him hard…

Then kissed him harder.

She was angry, she was hurt, she lost her brother, and went through a year of hell,

He was broken, he was scarred, he lost his family and went through years of hell,

However no matter how hurt they were, how broken, how depressed, or angry they were hopeful, hopeful for the future the path would be long, but for the first time in years there was hope.


End file.
